


Love is in the air

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: A one shot: Richard travels to LA for the premiere of his new show, he runs into his favorite flight attendant and they both begin to wonder, if there is more than just a professional relationship between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always I own nothing and this is just my imagination running wild!

Richard is running around in his apartment, trying to pack for his trip to LA. The suitcase is on the floor and he is glaring at his closet....he has no idea what the fuck to bring. His stylist promised clothes to wear to the premiere and the press crap the day after, but what else should he bring? He throws a few random polo's and shirts in there, along with some slacks, a black pair of jeans and socks and underwear. His toiletries go in after with a couple of pair of dress shoes and some sneakers. There, done! He closes it and glances at his phone, car will be here in 5 minutes.

He looks around his space, making sure the coffee maker is off, the fridge closed and all that stuff. He stops in the sunken living room and feels a ping of sadness. He loves this place, but sure wishes he was sharing it with someone, but the truth is, there hasn't been someone for quite a while and he wonders if there ever will be again. He is so busy with his career that dating or meeting someone is almost impossible, besides, how does he know they really like him and not just wanting to date a famous actor. He is tired of being single and getting laid would be nice too......the last time was over a year ago and it was just a fling, a few nights in London and that was it. His last real relationship was a few years ago in NZ and it had ended bitterly and badly. 

Shaking his head to rid him on the unpleasant memories, he shrugs, grabs his suitcase and carry on, locks up and heads out the door. The black car is already there and he gets in, soon speeding towards the JFK airport. He loves living in NYC, but again, wishes he had someone to share it with, besides the occasional friend that stops by or visits from back home.

 

Across town, I'm walking down the stairs with my bags, excited for a few days away in LA, invited there by my older brother and big wig at Paramount. I don't see him often, he is busy with his and I'm busy with mine, flying all over the world as a stewardess for Virgin Atlantic. I got into the business because i wanted to see the world and I have. My plan was to just do it for a few years and then get out, becoming the writer I always wanted to be, but it has turned into a career and a job I love.

I love living in NY and has picked that as my base, being grateful for finding a tiny, but totally adorable place to rent by Washington Square Park. It is not big, but I'm hardly ever home anyway and don't require much, I'm use to tight quarters, after flying the last 12 years.

Hailing a cab, I get in and send a quick text off to my folks in CO, letting them know I'm headed out. They still like to keep track, even as an adult. 

We arrive at the terminal and I pay the driver and get out, walking briskly through the terminal and to where I need to go. I have volunteered to work this flight, since it gets me to LA for free. I head to the gate and see a few familiar faces, the Virgin family is close and a lot of us know each other well. 

People are already waiting at the gate to board and I notice the usual business types, One guy is hiding behind his paper and he seems familiar, but I don't have time to investigate it any further, we have a plane to get ready. Walking on board, we greet the captain and I'm handed the passenger list and I guess I'm in charge of the crew today. Emily comes up to me "morning, Maya......how are you? And why are you flying this route today?".

"Morning, I'm good..........well, I need to go see Peter in LA, so might as well work while getting there, right?".

"That's right" and she looks over the business class "did you see the list? We only have like 4 flying with us today, so easy gig".

I look surprised "really? Wow....." and I glance at the list, my heart skipping a beat when I see *R. Armitage* on there, that was him reading the paper. I am familiar with him, he usually flies on my route between London and NY and I always enjoy having him onboard. He is so handsome, quiet, nice and gracious, which is not always the case with our passengers. We talk books or exchange stories about the latest NY eatery. He is guarded and I never mention what he does for a living, pretending I don't know, but I can recite his entire career. He is a brilliant actor, but an even kinder human being. We have always kept it very professional.

Emily looks at me "what?".

"It's nothing.......".

She smirks "I saw his name.......".

"Oh shut up" and I blush.

"Whatever........you guys can keep pretending it is just a professional relationship, but I have seen how he looks at you when you are not looking......he likes you".

I laugh "I'm sure he doesn't, only reason he is interested is because I bring him bottled water, orange juice and his tea with lemon".

"That's exactly it......you remember what he likes".

"That is my job" and I make sure to put an extra pillow by his seat, he likes one for his back. Emily sees it and just smiles before we all huddle together and have a brief run down. I let the gate know we are ready to board. The main cabin is almost full, so I let Derek know I can come help serve, once first class is taking care of.

Everyone takes their places as people start filing in. Richard comes in right behind a rather testy woman, who starts demanding several things at once. I quickly jump to meet her needs, smiling and trying to appear pleasant, even though I would rather strangle her. I get her situated and her carry on put away and a cocktail handed to her. Luckily, the other 3 passengers seat themselves and I walk over to Richard, who looks up in surprise when I offer to take his coat "wh...what are you doing on this flight?" and he smiles.

Trying not to get lost in his blue eyes, I smile back "I should ask you the same, you are going the wrong way aren't you?" and I take his coat, hanging in the closet and returning with a bottled water and some cookies. 

He takes it from me, our fingers briefly touching "thank you, Maya.........and I'm headed to LA for business".

"Good for you and I'm headed there too, I'm visiting my brother for a few days, need a little R&R".

"That sounds nice" and he puts the pillow behind his back "thank you for remembering.......I need to be able to stand tonight and tomorrow".

"You're welcome, have a pleasant flight" and I go to take care of the other two first class passengers, before being called back to the demanding woman. She is a beast and Richard gives me a sympathetic look as I pass him one more time, with yet another ridiculous request from her. The seats are separated by these pod things, to give each passenger as much privacy as possible. Richard is seated over by a window, the seat next to him empty. His iPad, phone and a notepad are currently occupying that space.

We got through the safety information, my eyes meeting Richard's several times as he at least pretends to pay attention. We are cleared for take off and are soon in the air. I quickly serve the first class passengers, they have several options for breakfast or snack items. Richard chooses the cheese and fruit platter along with some bread. Demanding woman complains about her breakfast, but is finally satisfied by a chicken sandwich option. Richard rolls his eyes at me when I walk by him with the meal and I give him a smile. 

Everyone is settled in the first class cabin, either reading, sleeping or just being annoying as fuck. I go down and help serve snacks and drinks in the main cabin. We have worked together a lot, so it doesn't take that long to get it done. I return to first class, refills a couple of drinks and demanding woman has luckily fallen asleep, now snoring rather loudly. I guess that is where noise canceling headgear comes in handy.

I look at Richard as she lets out a rather loud snore, both of us trying to hide our amusement. He looks around, making sure everyone is taken care of, before grabbing his stuff and padding the seat next to him. I take his invitation, I can chat with him for a few minutes, it is all about giving our guests a pleasant experience.

He says quietly "you deserve an award for dealing with all that rudeness this morning, wow.....".

"It's ok.....it is all in a day's work really....." and I look at him, our eyes meeting "so how have you been, haven't seen you for a while?".

"Yeah, things are good, you?".

"Great.....busy jetting all over as usual".

There is a silence for a moment, it is not awkward, but just one of those where we both want to say more, but not quite sure exactly what. 

We both blurt out at the same time "what are..." and then laugh, Richard gesturing "sorry, you go ahead....".

"No you go first" and I look at him.

He takes a swig of water, emptying the bottle, which I just automatically reach out and take from him. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, a movement that looks sexy when he does it. He clears his throat "okay.......sorry.....I was going to say, so what are you going to do in LA with your brother, lay by the pool all day and read?".

"That sounds heavenly, and there might be some of that.....I had enough points for 2 free nights at the Beverly Hills Hilton, so I'm spoiling myself and I'll hang with my brother when he has time. He is a big wig at Paramount, so who knows how many meetings he has". I pause for a minute "how about you? You said this was strictly business".

Richard sighs, picking at his fingers for a moment "I'm actually staying there too and yeah, I have a TV show that premieres soon on Epix, tonight is the premiere" and he looks at me "I know we never discussed it, but I'm an actor......".

I smile "I have a confession to make......I know who you are and what you do for a living.....Mr. Thornton, Dolarhyde, Thorin.......but I didn't want to intrude or treat you any differently".

He looks surprised "you do?".

"Oh yeah......watched most of your work and you are brilliant".

Blushing, he looks at his lap and then back at me "thank you and thank you for not making a big deal out of who I am, it is really refreshing" and he puts his hand on my bare arm, both of us feeling the tension and the heat between us.

I look at his long fingers and I can almost feel the warmth radiating from them. I swallow hard "you're welcome, I thought it was best that way".

More silence, we are both trying to reel from the emotions that hang in the air.

Richard is about to say something else, when the screeching sound of the annoying passenger pierces the air "oh Miss Maya!". He rolls his eyes at me as I wince, standing up, his warm fingers leaving my arm and I mouth to him "duty calls". He nods and reluctantly reaches for his iPad, but not really paying attention to it, his eyes keeps wandering over to where I am and he is wrecking his brain with the feelings that are running through his body.

I take care of her needs and then return with another water bottle to Richard. He takes it, smiling "thanks".

Helping the main cabin crew again and then serving another round of food in first class, we are soon preparing for landing at LAX. I take a seat next to Richard again and he leans in "are you going to the hotel straight away or do you have things to do?".

"Headed there right away, need to get ready for tonight, my brother said he was taking me out.......".

Richard fiddles with his iPad "it is none of my business, but how are you getting there?".

"I was just going to grab their shuttle".

He looks down and then back at me "you are under no obligation, but want to share a ride with me? The studio sent a car to pick me up".

"I don't want to intrude, Richard.......you are here for work".

His eyes meet mine, he does have the prettiest blue eyes "you are not, I'm offering......." and I see something, almost a pleading look in them.

"If you insist" and I smile at him.

"I do.....please".

"Ok, but you'll have to wait or tell me where to meet you, I can't leave the airplane until everyone is off".

"I'll wait for you at the gate, if that is ok?".

"That works, if you are sure......it is very nice.......".

"I'm sure".

We land safely at LAX and taxi to the gate. I stand up and quickly open the door and smile, thanking people as they leave. Annoying lady leaves right before Richard and I thank her for flying with us and then almost laugh when I see Richard make a face at me. He nods, saying quietly "I'll see you outside".

Everyone else files off the plane, we sign off after talking to the captain for a second and Emily comes up as we get our luggage, she smirks "so?".

"So what?" and I get my suitcase and bag down from the overhead bin.

"So do you have a hot date with him or what?".

"No!".

She rolls her eyes "well, I saw you talking to him".

"Yes Emily, that is what we do, talk to our guests.......".

"Uhu" and we walk off together with the rest of the crew. 

We get out to the gate and Richard is standing over to the side, reading his paper again. I motion to the others "well, thanks for the ride guys and gals, I'll see you later".

Emily snorts "I knew it!".

"Bye, Emily.......I'll catch you later" and I wave, walking over to Richard. 

He folds up his paper, stuffing it in his shoulder bag. He reaches for my suitcase "let me get that".

"No, I got it, you have your own" and I motion to his.

We start to walk, making our way through the terminal and out towards the pick up area. Walking past a group of women, I hear one of them let out a gasp and a few seconds later, fast footsteps and a couple of them run ahead and turn, approaching us "oh my god, Richard is that you?".

He stops and so do I. I can see his body language changing, he is closing off before he answers "yeah, that would be me".

The two women squeal and motions to the other two "it's him!".

The oldest one, is clearly the most pushy "OMG! I love you! We are here to just hang out and we are going to try and crash the premiere party tonight! Can you please take a selfie with me and would you please sign my phone case?" and she proudly holds it up, it is one of Thorin.

Richard tries to arrange his face with the right expression, signing the woman's cell phone and then looking at the other girl as she tries to pose them for the picture "ok, Krista.....smile and look happy, Richard right here" and she takes a couple.

He signs something for the other 3 ladies and poses for selfies, before he makes a movement to leave "sorry, but I gotta run.....I still have to clean up for tonight and I have a car waiting".

Krista looks at him "well, you could share a ride and go to dinner with us".

Richard smiles and avoids answering directly "I also have a meeting this afternoon" and he picks his stuff back up and we continue walking.

After we are out of ear shot, I mumble "if looks could kill, I would be dead.....".

He chuckles "Krista or whatever her name was?".

"Yep, when you said you had a car waiting and you looked at me for a second.....wow, she gave me the eye".

"I'm sorry......".

I look at him as we step out of the secured area, touching his arm slightly "don't apologize.....not your fault how other choose to behave around you".

Giving me a grateful look and grabbing my fingers for a second, he whispers "thanks".

Leaning and turning my head to hear what he is saying, I see movements behind him and I almost brush my lips against his ear, tightening my grip on his arm "uhm, we are being followed....".

He mutters "shit" and quickly adds "sorry for swearing" and scans the people with signs waiting for arrivals. He spots the one with *Mr. Armitage* and motions for me, walking briskly over there, greeting the driver "I'm Mr. Armitage....can we please leave as soon as possible, I have some ladies on my tail".

Driver nods and points, we follow fast and they load our suitcases in a hurry. Richard opens the door and I get in, not noticing how he can't help but look at my legs as my uniform skirt rides up my thigh. He swallows hard and gets in next to me just as the women come out of the terminal, cell phones in hand. 

We speed off and Richard lets out a breath "bloody hell....sorry.....".

"It's ok, Richard....but are they really going to crash the party?" and I look worried.

"They can try, but it is invite only, so no way they will be given access".

We sit in silence for a few minutes, watching the traffic. He fiddles with his bag and picks at his fingers before turning to look at me again "so where are you going tonight with your brother? My series is funded by Paramount, but I don't know a lot of people there to be honest, my agent etc. deals with that stuff".

"No idea......he didn't say, but let me text and ask him" and I get my phone out and quickly compose a message.

He checks his phone and sighs, rubbing his face, muttering "I'll be there when I get there......".

"Something wrong?".

"No, just my publicist screaming at me, wondering where the hell I am.....I guess she wants to go over shit like right now!".

"Sorry" and I touch his arm lightly, he didn't put his coat back on, so I feel his arm hair under my fingers.

"Don't be, not your fault.....it's just" and he hesitates for a moment "...I just don't always love the stuff that comes with acting.....".

"Kind of how I love to see the world, but don't always love having to deal with bitchy people like today?".

He smiles, he has nice teeth, "yeah, something like that......." and he places his other hand on top of mine briefly "thank you......".

"Anytime...." and I smile back at him.

DING

I look at my phone "small world after all, I guess".

"What?".

"Well, Mr. Armitage, turns out he is taking me to the premiere of a new TV series for Epix".

Richard's eyes shoot up "really?".

"Yep, he'll pick me up at 6:30 sharp".

"Good......at least there will be one friendly face there tonight, I'll keep an eye out for you".

"Okay......I never been to any of these things, what the hell do I wear?".

"I don't know......I'm sure you will look great in whatever......." and he looks at my legs and the way the uniform dress is wrapped around my body.

"I only brought one cocktail dress, white with black lace over it and some fancy Jimmy Choo heels".

"Sounds good to me".

"What are you wearing?" and I look at him.

"Whatever my stylist sends over.....no idea......" and he grins.

"Lucky bastard" and I laugh.

We pull up in front of the hotel and Richard gets out, reaching in to give me a hand out of the car. He holds my hand a few seconds longer than necessary, but finally lets go reluctantly. The driver has gotten our bags out and we thank him.

Walking into the lobby, a woman's voice carries "RICHARD!" and she comes over, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him towards the seated area. He turns to give me a look full of regret and he tries to tell his publicist something, but she keeps going.

I smile to reassure him and walk up to check in. I'm handed my key fast and I glance over, seeing Richard looking at me and his publicist touching his arm to get his attention, pointing to some papers on the table.

"Richard? Are you even listening?".

He jolts out of it "sorry, Ellen......yeah....car at 6:00 with live Facebook video stream, got it".

She wrinkles her face "you ok? What's the matter?".

"Nothing, I'm fine......just a wee bit tired....the play and then this".

"I know, I'm sorry.......and who is the woman you walked in with?".

"Just the stewardess from the flight, I sort of know her........".

"You do, do you?".

"Yeah" and he looks down at his sneakers.

"Richard".

"Hmm?" and he looks up.

She smiles "you like her, don't you?".

"I don't know......" and he gets up "are we done? I really need to shower, maybe work out.....".

"Yes we are done, thank you.....and sorry for being testy, but we need to have all our ducks in a row".

"Oh I know, thank you" and he grabs his suitcase.

Ellen touches his arm "it is none of my business, Rich......but maybe you need to pursue that, you deserve someone in your life".

He just nods, bends down to kiss her cheek "I'll see you tonight on the red carpet" and walks over to check in.

 

I open the door to my room and smile, I love it here and enjoy the few times a year I get to stay in a place like this. Our rooms are usually just average, so this is heaven. I put my suitcase up and unzip it, finding and unrolling my dress. I put the shoes out too and the sparkling clutch. I pull the sheets to the side and run my hand over the sheets, I'm a sucker for a high thread count.

I unclip my hair, shaking it out and then find my toiletries, making a ponytail and securing it with a wide pink elastic. Kicking off my heels, I untie my uniform dress and take it off. I change into a sports bra and running shorts, pulling on socks and putting on my sneakers. I get a water bottle from the fridge knowing they cost an arm and a leg.

I take my phone and room card key, headed back down. I have just barely closed my hotel room door when the one next to me opens and I automatically look up, smiling when I see Richard emerge, carrying a water bottle, his phone and dressed in shorts and a tank top.

He looks surprised "hi again.......I guess we are neighbors".

"I guess so.....I hope you don't party into the night.....".

"Ha, I haven't since I was 25 and that was quite a few years ago, I'm afraid...." and he walks over, looking a bit serious "I'm sorry about earlier...".

"What are you talking about?" and I look confused.

"About just leaving, not getting to say a proper goodbye.....my publicist was anxious....it was rude...".

"No it wasn't, Richard......I know you are here on business, we just shared a ride.....you don't owe me anything".

"Well, I still feel bad, it wasn't very gentleman like....".

"Don't worry about it, seriously" and I lightly touch his arm, feeling the electricity in the air.

He looks at my hand and then into my eyes, saying softly "thank you".

I reluctantly let go, but I can't find a good reason to keep touching him "so are you headed where I am headed?".

Richard sighs "yeah, if you are going to the torture chamber, yes I'm going there too......a necessary evil when you need to appear in front of a camera often and you might be asked to drop your pants". 

I laugh as we start walking to the elevator "well, lucky you, I guess......but I hear you, flying and eating crap are not helpful to keep a descent figure, but I have found, that a good workout helps with jet lag and gives me the energy I need".

He looks at me as I walk slightly in front of him and he clears his throat "you look great, Maya and I really mean that".

"Thanks, I guess...." and I look down, feeling the old doubts creep up on me.

He notices as we step into the elevator, he comes closer, reaching for my hand "hey....did I say something bad?".

Shaking my head, I wrap my fingers around his for a second, desperation in the touch "no, no....I'm sorry....." and my voice trails off "it's just.......never mind".

Lifting my head with his other hand, our eyes meet, his reflecting understanding and the same pain I feel "let me guess......felt like the ugly duckling growing up, people were cruel, lots of self doubt......it has gotten better, but it still rears it's ugly head ever so often".

I look at him in surprise "how did you know?".

"Because that is exactly how I feel more often than not".

"What? You...." and I gesture "you are fucking hot and gorgeous, women throw themselves at you, want to sleep with you and father their children".

He blushes "well, that doesn't change this" and his points to his head "in here, I'm still the awkward, lanky boy with a giant nose and funny forehead".

We get to the main floor and walk out. I turn to look at him "you don't have a funny forehead and I love your nose".

"And I think you really are beautiful, Maya" and he smiles "so does that make us even?".

"I guess" and I open the door to the gym. It is empty. 

Richard looks around "nice.....one of my favorite gyms at any hotel.....so what are you going to do?".

"Just go for a very good walk on the tread mill.....stretch those muscles out and try to wake up, I would hate to fall asleep at this very important premiere tonight" and I look at him, making sure he knows I'm joking.

"Smartass" and he follows me to the machines "I guess I'll do that too, don't want to work out too hard, but I need to get my body going too".

We walk for the next 45 minutes, setting a good pace, but still being able to keep a conversation going. We talk about our lives, our families, the things that before were sort of off limits. We share a deep love of family, even though we don't see them as often as we would like and he is a lot funnier than I thought he would be. He has always sort of had the serious demeanor when we have flown together. He has a wicked sense of humor and I laugh several times at his quick witted, dry comments.

I finally slow it down and he hands me a towel from the bin so we can both dry off. He empties his bottle of water and I reach for it just out of habit. He crooks an eyebrow at me "well, in that case, can I please have an iced coffee and muffin?".

Swatting the towel in his direction, he ducks "very funny, Mr. Armitage.......but there is a Starbucks down the hall, I'll buy".

"Oh that sounds good, I need some caffeine or I will fall asleep at my own premiere" and he mutters "besides, I have seen this damn episode 10 times already and I hate watching myself on screen anyway".

"You do?".

"Yeah, I see and hear every flaw....it is something I really try to avoid if I can".

We walk together "I guess that sort of makes sense, not sure I would want to watch me work on tape either.......".

"Well, it honestly was an Oscar worthy performance earlier today, that woman was bloody rude....".

I gesture "yeah, but just like you, there are parts of my job that I don't necessary love, but I put up with it for all the times when I get to sit on a beach or walk through a cool city or.." and I look at him "get to meet very interesting and nice people".

He nods as we enter the Starbucks. It is pretty packed, everyone is getting their afternoon buzz. Making it up to the counter, I order a caramel latte, giving my name and point to Richard "and he is on my ticket too".

"I'll have just a regular coffee, just a splash of creme, no sugar and one of chocolate muffins" and he hands her his hotel key card "please charge it to here". I try to protest, but he wont hear it and gives his names, turns and take my hand, leading me over to a corner table "shush......it's fine....".

"But I said I was buying, Richard" and I sit down, looking at him.

"You did, but I changed it.......". I stick my tongue out at him and he makes a face "wow, that is really mature" and we both start to laugh.

He gets up to get a knife and cuts the muffin in half "please share this with me?".

The barista calls from the counter "Maya!.......Reeech!".

I stifle a giggle "I'll get them" and bring them back, handing him the cup "here you go, Reeech".

"Very funny......they either can't hear or I need to change my name, they always get it wrong".

Taking a sip, I enjoy the taste of my drink "so it that what you prefer to go by.....Rich, not Richard?".

He thinks for a minute "I guess so.....that is what my friends call me. I'm Richie to my Mum, but that's different.......and I guess Richard in my professional life".

"So what do you want me to call you? It is usually Mr. Armitage and that might be a bit too formal at this point".

"Yes, it is....." and he reaches for my hand "Rich would be fine.....".

We sit and enjoy our muffin and drinks, quietly talking. 

He glances at his watch and sighs "ughh...I guess I need to go get ready....I have some bloody Facebook live chat or something on the way there" and he makes a face.

"I'm sorry" and I caress his hand, he grips my fingers tighter.

Turning over his hand, he watch as our fingers lace together. He looks at me, leaning close "is this ok?".

I nod, my mouth going dry when I look into his blue eyes and down to his lips, wondering what they would feel like against mine. I snap out of it, we are in a public place. I get up, tugging gently on his hand "we better go so you can get ready......don't want you to be late, your publicist looked a bit scary....".

He rises to his feet, still holding my hand "she's ok, just gets worked up a bit....." and we walk back to the elevator. We get in and he pulls me into his arms, cupping my face "I'm really attracted to you, Maya......I normally don't do this, but.." and he leans down, placing the softest kiss on my lips.

Closing my eyes, I just feel him, the heat from his body and his lips, the slight taste of chocolate from the muffin lingering. It is tender and very measured, he is not sure it is ok. We break and I smile as the elevator gets to our floor. We walk out, still holding hands and he turns to me, questions in his eyes. I stop and learn up to kiss him again, touching his chin, a very slight scruff tickling my fingertips "it's good......really good, Rich.....and the attraction is mutual and no, I don't do this either normally".

Kissing me a little harder, he pulls me closer and I wrap my arms around him too and I feel his mouth slightly open, deepening the kiss. Things are about to get a little heated when a hotel door clicks open. We break quickly and continue walking down to our rooms. He stops in front of mine, giving me a sad look "I wish we didn't have to go.....it was just about to get interesting" and I can't help but notice the slight bulge in his shorts.

"I know, Rich, but I'll see you tonight.....".

He cups my face, leaning down, his lips really close to mine "maybe we can continue later?" and he wiggles an eyebrow.

"That's a deal" and our lips connect again until I pull away "you better get ready, you can't be late.....have a fun Facebook chat......good luck" and we very reluctantly part ways. He gives me a longing look at I unlock my door and I give him a smile before I enter, which he returns.

 

Richard watches as my door closes and he opens his, walking in, shaking his head with a silly grin on his face. Did that just really happen? Does he have a promise of maybe a little more later tonight? The thought makes him almost giddy, which is ridiculous, but then again.....it has been a while.

He opens his suitcase, pulling out his toiletries and digging for some underwear and socks. He looks at the garment bag hung on the closet door, a note attached to it *Mr. Armitage.....Richard, hope you like it, XO Ilaria*.  Unzipping it, he smiles, a beautiful Ermengildo Zegna suit comes into view, greyish blue in color and a pin striped Etro shirt. He stares at the tie and not sure what to think of it, it is Valentino, blue with white pineapples all over it. He looks at the shoes in the bottom and wrinkles is nose......those he is not a fan of.

Walking into the bathroom, he sheds his clothes, just tossing it on the floor. He turns on the water and steps into the shower.

 

I close the door behind me, breaking into a smile and feeling butterflies in my stomach. I just got kissed with promises for more later. It has been a while, my last relationship was a year ago with a pilot from another airline. It had ended when he wanted to marry and for me to retire, I wasn't done with my career yet. I remove my clothes and walk to the bathroom, bringing my robe with me. I take a quick shower, enjoying the warm water.

Stepping out, I feel refreshed and blow dry my hair quickly and curl it into soft curls. I hardly ever wear it loose and down, it is too much work while I am flying. I put on my robe and walk back in the room, grabbing another water bottle, taking a sip.

KNOCK KNOCK

I look at the door dividing hotel rooms and Richard's voice comes through "Maya......sorry to bother you...it's Richard......can I borrow you for a minute....please?".

Unlocking the door, I swing it open and find him standing on the other side, staring. He is wearing his suit pants and shirt, the tie hanging loosely around his neck. He is wearing some purple socks. He looks mighty fine. I smile "yeah, what can I do for you?".

Richard stands rooted to the ground, finally snapping out of it "oh sorry....I just..." and he looks into my eyes "...you look beautiful".

I snort "very funny, Reeech" and he makes a face and I grin "I'm in my bathrobe and no makeup.....that's pretty scary".

"No, it isn't....you look beautiful and your hair.....never seen it like that".

"Well, it is not practically flying, so it is either in a ponytail, braided or up" and I blush when he keeps staring. I cough "so what did you need help with?" and I look at him "I like the outfit, it looks nice....your stylist did good".

"Thanks" and he hesitates, fiddling with the tie "even the tie? I don't know......it is strange.......".

"It looks great, kind of makes it non traditional......I like that".

"Ok, I trust your judgement........and that is why I need you to look at the shoes" and he moves over, grabbing a pair, holding them up. They are black, shiny and have a weird texture. 

I step closer, getting a whiff of his cologne, it is not too strong and he just smells masculine and fresh. "They are suppose to go with the outfit?" and I look at him with doubt.

He gestures, putting them down "thank you! I was beginning to think I lost my mind, but I honestly hate them.......they just look.....".

"Too funky?".

"Yeah or something, the color is too harsh with the color of the suit".

"Well, do you have any others to wear, did you bring any?".

"I did" and goes over to reach in his suitcase. I can't help but stare how nicely his pants stretch over his behind. He brings back two pairs, one brown and one grey, suede looking pair. He puts them on the floor "what do you think?".

I step back, looking at them "I think the grey are nice, but they sort of disappear with the color of the suit.....but if that is what you want?".

"I agree......brown it is then....those are actually my favorite pair of dress shoes, they are comfortable and don't pinch my feet" and he sits down in the chair to put them on, quickly tying them.

He gets back up, tying his tie and tucking his collar down. He reaches for the suit jacket, putting it on and turning around, sounding a bit dramatic as he puts his arms out "tadah.....all ready".

I step up to him, reaching for his shirt collar, straightening it and moving the tie knot into place "you look very handsome....there....perfect".

Richard brings his hands up to grasp mine, locking eyes with me "thank you........" and he leans down to kiss me softly "I appreciate your help very much".

"Your welcome" and I just enjoy being in his arms, he buries his face in my neck, his hands caressing my hair and I feel goosebumps when his fingers touch my neck.

He sighs "oh Maya....I really wish I didn't have to go......I would very much like to take you to bed right now".

I kiss his neck above his shirt again and then plant another kiss on his lips "that sounds so nice......but duty calls".

"I know.....but I'm hoping we can continue this later......?" and he looks at me with puppy eyes.

We kiss again and I caress his chin "I would very much like that, but lets see how the evening goes and what you have to do......and when are you headed back to NY? i know you are doing a play right now".

"I have press all day tomorrow, starting at 10am and then ending with a Q&A thing before catching the red eye back".

"Ouch!" and I place my hand on his chest "I'm sorry".

He nibs at my lower lip "it's life.....when do you go back to NY?".

"Saturday morning" and I see the question in his eyes "and I go back to work on Tuesday, NY/Heathrow for the next 3 days" and he captures my lips again.

I lean against him and hear his steady heartbeat and the rumble in his chest as he speaks, caressing my back, kissing the top of my head "can I be bold and ask you to dinner Sunday night? Like a real date. Come see the play in the afternoon and we can go out after that".

"You don't have to, Rich".

"But I want to......I really want to get to know you better and spend time with you.....please".

I grin "okay...that's a deal.....I'll get a ticket".

"I'll take care of it, just come, please" and he kisses me again.

DING       DING

Richard sighs and reluctantly lets me out of his arms, reaching for his phone. He looks at the screen "the car is here" and he gives me a sad look.

I walk up to him, kissing him "don't look so deflated, you are going to your premiere, it is a big deal, Rich".

"I know......but I would rather stay here with you".

Smirking, I run my hand over his chest "are you saying you would rather have sex?".

He whimpers "yeah....pretty much......" and he hesitates for a moment "it has been a long time.....".

"Welcome to the club" and I nod my head "yep, over a year here, bad relationship.....long story".

He murmurs in agreement "over a year here too.......nothing serious, just a short fling.....".

We look at each other, some sort of silent understanding passing between us.

Snapping out of it, he leans in, our lips meeting yet again "and now I really need to go....I'll see you in a bit".

"Have a fun Facebook chat" and we part, him holding on to my hand a bit longer, slowly letting it slip out of his palm.

He grabs his phone and hotel card key, kissing me fast again, his eyes on the dividing door "please leave it open....".

I bit my lower lip and nod, watching him walk out of his room, closing the door after one last glance at me. I stand there for a minute and then look around, I'm still in his room, which feels a bit weird. I walk back to mine and remove my robe, finding some black, lacey underwear to put on and go apply light makeup. I don't like wearing a lot. 

Satisfied with my look, I go get in my dress and step into my sparkly silver heels. I put my phone, a credit card and some cash along with my hotel card key in my little clutch. Glancing at the clock, I see I have a few more minutes. I reach for my iPad, logging into Facebook and trying to watch Richard's live feed. I can see him, but there is no sound. I shut it off and head downstairs, waiting in the lobby.

A familiar voice makes me turn around "and of course you look like a knock out" and my big brother comes in, arms open and a big grin on his face

I hug him tight "Peter".

He holds me out "gosh, I swear you get better with age. Maya, hot damn! Why are you not spoken for?".

"I ask myself the same every time I get home to an empty apartment.......but just like you, busy with work and all that".

He nods "oh, I know it, there is always something that keeps us from finding someone....", he gestures "shall we?".

We get in the car and the driver takes off. Peter looks at me "gosh it is good to see you in person and not just Skype".

"I know, it's great".

Sitting in the back seat, we talk about our parents and catch up a bit. Traffic is hectic out there and I'm glad I'm not driving in it. We pull up to the curve in front of the Milk Movie Studio. Peter gets out and gives me a hand. We walk up to the entrance and Peter flashes his badge so we can go in. 

He turns to me "I have to get smooze a few people at the red carpet, but I'll be back....just mingle and watch, all the stars should be arriving soon".

I nod and just look around, there is a mixture of people here, most of them from the industry. The red carpet is actually black and set up with the Epix logo and Berlin Station printed on the backdrop along with Vanity Fair, who is hosting tonight. All the photographers and TV crews are lined up in front of it. I sort of stand off to the side, watching as people come and check in. The sun is setting and several of the actors starts arriving, going on to the red carpet, getting their picture taken and being interview.

There is a bit of commotion and I see Richard's tall frame appear, he is being trailed by at least one handler and his publicist. He stands off to the side, waiting for his turn in front of the cameras. He steps on there and smiles, poses, trying to accommodate them all as they yell "Richard...yeah, right here, over here please, one more, smile, turn over here". It feels like a circus and I watch him, admiring his acting skills, knowing how much he hates this stuff. 

They come out and asks us to head inside for the screening. Peter comes over and walks with me, we get seated off to the side by the aisle, a little up. The actors file in with their entourage, Richard only has Ellen and the handler with him. He smiles when he walks by and I return it.

The screening goes quickly and I find myself getting a little flushed in the scene where Richard steps out of the shower, pulls on his underwear and proceeds to walk across the apartment floor. Damn he is beautiful. I sort of feel bad, knowing he likely is cringing in his seat at the moment.

Once it ends, a few of them are invited up for a quick little Q&A, which is light hearted, but also touches on some serious elements of security and secrets. Once it ends, the doors are opened to the adjoining hangar where the after party is.

We all file in there, the music is blasting, lights are going off and there is an open bar. Peter drags me over to introduce me to several of his Paramount colleagues and some Epix people, even Michelle Forbes, Leland Orser and Tamlyn Tomita from the show. They are all very nice, Leland visits for a while and then my brother excuses us and takes me over to where Richard is standing.

The president of Epix introduces Peter to Richard and then he is turns gestures to me "and this is my little sister, Maya Adams, just finally visiting me from the East Coast".

Richard smiles, reaching out his hand "pleasure to meet you, Maya.....thanks for coming".

I try not to giggle "it's nice to meet you too, Richard".

He very reluctantly lets go of my hand and gives me a sad look when he is dragged over to the next group of people he is expected to meet. My brother visits and networks, that is a big part of these events. I go get a glass of ice water from the bar. walking past the raised VIP area, I see Richard's tall frame, he is talking to a few people and several come up and asks for pictures. I watch for a few minutes and then I am about to go find Peter again, but I hear that deep baritone British accent calling over the music "Maya".

I turn, he motions for me and I walk up, him giving me a hand to step up and he leans close "you look bored?".

Taking another sip of water "I'm fine.......better than you being dragged around".

He rolls his eyes, the music is a bit loud, so he has to be really close "all part of the job, I'm afraid". I nod, patting his arm. The introductions keep happening, I just people watch for a while, but not wanting to interfere, I decide I better leave. Richard gently grabs my arm, whispering in my ear "please stay......I hope to be able to lave in a few....." and he has a question in his eyes.

"Deal......but just so you know, I'm starving" and I point to the finger food being passed around "that aint cutting it".

Laughing, he gets close to my ear "I promise to feed you after we get out of here, I'm hungry too....".

I text Peter really quick, letting him know I'm headed back to the hotel, but I'll catch him for lunch tomorrow. Richard walks over to his publicist, saying something to her, she nods and he comes back "okay....ready? The car is outside".

Nodding, I follow him down along with the handler and Ellen. We make it out of the building, a few people are outside along with the staff of the event.

"RICHARD!" and we both stop, there are women from the airport, Krista leading the pack. He just waves and opens the car door, helping me in, kissing Ellen's cheek fast and then gets in too. Driver takes off.

Richard lets out a breath, reaching for my hand "wow.......that was a bloody long night.......and I guess they meant business, waiting outside.....".

" Oh, I think she would kidnap you if she could...........and it actually didn't feel long, it is still early" and I glance at my phone.

He shudders "don't even say that and you're right...... I'm still on NY time, so it feels late".

"My constant friend, jet lag.....".

"How do you even deal with it?".

"You just get use to it and that life, I guess......sort of how you get use to the cameras, red carpet etc.".

"Good point" and he brings our hands up so he can kiss my knuckles. 

We are driving back to the hotel, but he asks the driver to kindly stop at an *In-N-Out Burger* and we get out, walking in to order some food. Sitting down to wait, he gestures "I would wine and dine you, but I have to be up tomorrow for press all day, so alcohol is off limits, I'm afraid".

"This is just great, Rich......relax, I love going here when I come out West, it is a treat".

Our food comes and we hungrily chow down on a double, double, fries and a shake, chocolate for him, strawberry for me. We both eat like we are famished. He takes another sip of his milkshake, but gets too much in his mouth and a little drips down his chin. I reach over and gently wipe it off with a napkin, he looks at me "thank you.....I look like an idiot".

"Your welcome and you are just fine".

Next thing, he gets burger sauce on his tie. He puts the burger down and wipes his hands before removing the tie, glancing at me "this is going brilliant.......sorry".

I laugh, reaching for his hand "relax, Rich......I don't care......I know you are capable of eating, I have seen it, even during turbulence........".

"Thanks, I think......and I remember that one flight into London last year, it was bad" and he closes his hand around mine, leaning closer "I think I'm just nervous.....".

"About what?" and I slowly caress his hand.

"About us.......I really like you and don't want to mess it up........".

"I think you are doing great" and I eat the last bite of my burger "and I really like you too, Rich".

He finishes too and get up to throw our tray away. coming back, he holds out his hand "ready?".

I take it "yes, lets go...".

When we get outside, he pulls me into his embrace, whispering "where do you want to go?".

I'm right next to his ear "back to the hotel....." and I look at him "our rooms I assume?".

"I would very much like that...." and his eyes turn darker, leading me to the car.

"GET A FUCKING ROOM!".

We stop at the car door and look over, Leland Orser is hanging out the back of a car window, grinning.

Richard smirks, waves and gets in the car with me.

The driver backs out as Richard thanks him for waiting and then he puts his arm around me, nuzzling my neck, making me giggle. We get to the hotel quickly and then walk in hand in hand, getting in the elevator and he has me in his arms, kissing me again. I wrap my arms around him, one hand in his hair and we both moan, his hand on my waist and the other cupping my face.

DING

We get out on our floor, both a little breathless and he sends me a naughty grin as we walk to my hotel door. I fish for the key card and scan it, opening the door and throwing my clutch on the table. I turn to him, he is standing there for a minute, unsure of how to proceed. I walk up to him, putting my hands on his chest "having second thoughts?".

He croaks "never, but I don't want you to feel any pressure or me coming off as a horny bastard".

I kiss him, sucking on his lower lip and unbutton his shirt slowly, looking at him "you're not, Rich and I think I want you as much". I slide my hand inside his shirt, over his chest, feeling his manly hair tickling my skin and that is all the permission he needs. Stroking his nipple with my thumb, he groans, pulls me flush with him and latch onto my mouth with his. Our kissing spirals out of control. 

Richard walks us backwards until I hit the wall, allowing him to really press against me and it feels wonderful. My hand is on the back of his neck while my other one snakes around his back, down to cup his firm ass through his suit pants. He thrusts his hip and I feel his excitement pressing into my stomach.

He slips his tongue out and I open my mouth to him, giving him access and we kiss with passion. His hands are all over, first one tangling in my hair, then one traveling down my throat and over my torso, very softly touching my breast through my dress and finally he grabs my behind with both, caressing my bottom and holding me firmly against him.

I moan into his mouth "Rich..." and he answers "ughhh, Maya....please".

"What do you want, Rich?" and I look at him, both of us breathing hard.

His eyes are dark with arousal and he cups my chin "you..." and he pauses, lifting his eyebrows "but only if that is what you want too....no pressure, it is not too late to say no...". Running my hand over his chest and finishing unbuttoning his shirt, I lean in to kiss his neck, down over his collarbone and then licking a nipple. He throws his head back, closing his eyes and moaning "ohhhh yeah, please....".

I run my hand over his abs and then down to palm his erection through his pants, licking his ear "and leaving us both sexually frustrated? I don't think so......I want you as much, Rich" and we exchange another heated kiss. Pushing him towards the bed, we stop when his lower legs hit the edge and we devour each other with our mouths until air becomes a necessity. We break and he looks at me, as I push his suit jacket off his shoulder, removing it completely and tossing it over the chair. He caresses my body and then fumbles with the zipper of my dress, whispering in my ear "may I?".

Nodding, I feel his fingers, tickling my neck before he grasps the zipper and pulls it down, softly touching my shoulders as he pushes the dress off. I step out of it and I hear his sharp intake of breath as I stand before him just in my bra and panties. 

Richard sits down on the bed, kicking his shoes off and removing his socks as I toe out of my heels, flinging them to the side. He puts out a hand, almost growling "come here, darling........you beautiful thing" and I step between his legs, meeting him in a searing kiss, moaning as he warm hands touch my naked skin for the first time. 

I get his dress shirt off too and kiss his shoulder, admiring his beautiful upper torso as I climb into his lap where he proceeds to envelope me in his arms. Our chests meet skin to skin and I caress his strong shoulders and he bends his head to kiss the top of my breasts and gently kneading each other through the lace. I rock against his crotch, making him grunt and he presses himself closer to me. He is rock hard and I feel myself getting wetter as I slide my core against him.

"Ohhhhh, Rich....please touch me".

"Ughhh" and he runs his hands down my back, shimmering them under my lace panties, touching my behind, holding me firmly to him as he thrusts his hips, sending jolts of pleasure through us both. 

"More...." and I kiss him hard again.

"Fuck you are hot" and he moves his hands up my back, his fingers fumbling with the closure of my bra, finally unhooking it and sliding it off my shoulders. My breasts spill out and I feel him twitch under me and I grab his hair as he kisses each orb and then finding a nipple, sucking on it and then flicking his tongue, making me throb.

"Rich....ohhhhhhh" and I throw my head back in pleasure. He does the same to the other breast, leaving me clenching and needy. I push myself off his lap, standing back between his legs and then leaning down, kissing him again and moving my hand to his pants, he is not wearing a belt, so I pop the button and then unzip them slowly. I gently push on his shoulders "lay down" and he does, staring at me with the same desire and lust as I am feeling. I grab the waist of his suit pants and pull it down as he lifts his hips and I am able to slide them all the way off, leaving him in his black boxer brief. 

He scoots up the bed a little and holds out his hand "come here, beautiful" and I climb back on the bed and over him. He grabs me, pulling me down, flush against his body, both of us gasping when our bodies meet. He devours me with his mouth and caresses my body, palming my back and rear. I move to straddle him, setting my center directly over his cock, straining to be let out of it's confinement. 

We are millimeters apart and he looks at me, saying softly "I got protection in my toiletries in my bathroom.....".

"I got some here too.........if you want, but I'm on the pill to regulate my cycle....take it faithfully......and as you know, haven't been with anyone for a while.......up to you...". He nods and we kiss again, our mouths melting together as we embrace each other. 

When we break for air, I kiss his neck and then slither down his body, placing wet kisses over his chest, licking his nipples and then down over his stomach. He tightens his muscles and I stick my tongue in his belly button, before following the sparse hair under there, down to the elastic waist band of his underwear. He bends his head wanting to see what I am doing to him and he twitches in anticipation. I grin up at him, palming his shaft through the cotton, he feels big and the heat radiates through the fabric. A wet spot in forming in the front, telling me how excited he already is.

I take hold of his underwear and then carefully pull them down, freeing his erection and he lets out a sigh. He kicks his boxer briefs off and I lick my lips, admiring him. He is big, beautiful and achingly hard. The tip looks red and aroused as it peaks out from the foreskin and I reach out my hand, wrapping my fingers around him and hearing him moan "ughhhhm yeah...." and he strangles another moan when I pump him slowly, precum leaking eagerly from the slit.

Bending over him, I sense how he tenses up, looking at me and a howl tears from his mouth when I lick him from base to tip, tracing his vein and then swirling my tongue around the very tip, pushing his foreskin back "ohhh fuck......ohhhhh". I lick and suck him, but it is too much for him, fighting the urge to buck his hips. He pushes on my shoulder, begging "please...ohhh, you gotta stop or it will be over, but fuck it feels good....ohhhhh".

Popping off, he yanks me back up for a heated kiss and then gently pushes me down on the bed, saying softly "your turn". His hand runs up my side, gently kneading my breast as he kisses me deeply. He erection is pressed against my thigh and he moves he hands down my body, over my stomach and then he grabs my panties, sliding them off. His hand goes between my legs, I spread them to give him better access and moan into his mouth as his fingers touch my slick folds. I grind myself against him, raising my hips when his thumb finds my clit "ohhhhhhhh".

He fingers me for a few minutes, making me swell and throb in arousal and I feel my thigh getting sticky as his excitement continues to grow too. 

Kissing me again, he moves off the bed and kneels at the foot, pulling me towards him until my legs are almost hanging off. He grins when he slings one of my legs over his shoulder and he bends down, gently pushing my hips apart. He kisses my inner thigh and I giggle because it tickles, but that turns into a low moan when he sticks his tongue out, licking me, while flattening it, from opening to clit. I grab his hair as he softly holds my thigh, preventing me from surging off the bed. I am whimpering "ohhhhh, Rich.....more....please.......ohhhh".

Alternating the speed of his tongue, he brings me closer and closer to orgasm quickly. My entire body starts to tighten like a spring and my inner walls clench in desire. "Ohhhhh, Rich....please, I want you inside of me......I want to feel you, all of you...." and I tug at his hair to get my point across.

Lifting his head for a second, his voice is low with arousal "but I want you to cum......I need to to enjoy this as much as me......".

I pull on his hand holding my hip "I am.....but I really want you" and I lock eyes with him "I want you to fuck me, Rich, hard!".

He sees my desire and leans down to kiss my clit and then flicks it with his tongue, drawing a groan from me, before he stands back up. I move up the bed, reaching out to him and my eyes fall on his erection, standing hard and proud against his stomach. He climbs into bed and I guide him over me, he hovers for a second and then lays down on top of me. 

Both of us inhale sharply when our bodies meet, finally no barriers between us and his cock rubs against my wet folds, sending jolts of pleasure through us both. He kisses me in earnest, his tongue chasing mine and our bodies naturally just move together as he caresses my breast and I run my hands down his back, grabbing his muscular behind.

It is almost sensory overload for us both, every nerve ending stands at attention. I grab his face to kiss him hard and whimper into his mouth "I need you, Rich...please" and I rub myself harder against him.

He growls back "I know, love.....I need you too" and he takes hold of me, rolling onto his back, taking me with him "you better be in control of this......don't want to hurt you in any way".

I look down at him, kissing him again and adjusting my legs, straddling him and letting my vagina slide over his hard cock, making us both moan in pleasure. I pant against his mouth "I don't think you would........ohhhhhh, Rich".

"Fuck......that feels good....oohhhh yeah, just like that........do it again" and he takes hold of my hips as I lean over him, rubbing against him, the head of his cock stimulating my throbbing clit every time. It is so arousing, feeling his head and shaft against my slick folds and I move a little faster, being encouraged by him, his voice low and husky "ohhhh god.....keep going....you look so beautiful, darling.......".

Kissing again, I whimper into his mouth and feel myself fast approaching orgasm, but I don't want it to be over quite yet. I slow down and sit up a little, moaning when he takes the opportunity to cup each of my breasts in his hands, looking at me with lust and desire. I smile down at him and then lifts myself up, reaching for him and guiding him to my entrance. The emotions on his face as he enters me is something to behold, he pants lightly as he nudges his head inside and I slowly lower myself, letting my body adjust to him, he is big with just the right amount of girth. 

Richard grits his teeth as I slide down on him, then his eyes roll back in his head and he arches his back when our hips me "ohhh fuck yeah". I hold still for a minute, relishing in finally being one with him, he feels incredible.

Our eyes meet and he pulls me in for a searing kiss and I slowly start to move up and down, enjoying the feeling of riding him. Slow is soon not good enough and I pick up the pace and sit up more, putting my hands on his beautiful chest for some leverage. His eyes are wide open and he is watching me, the visual of me almost being too much. I adjust a little, trying to get the right stimulation and he reaches between us, putting his thumb right by my clit, making sure I get enough friction.

"Ohhhh Rich, fuck yes......right there, please don't stop....ohhhh, close......." and I ride him harder.

"Ughhh....so fucking hot, Maya.....come for me, darling, I need to feel you come........" and he thrusts his hips, up into me, hitting all the good spots.

It all comes crashing down in one glorious moment, I throw my head back when the damn breaks, my orgasm overcoming me and I spasm and clench around him, letting out a deep moan "RICH, ohhhh god.......ohhhhh" and he pulls me down, wrapping an arm around me and grabbing my behind with his other hand. He pounds into me, making my orgasm even better and it sends him over the edge, he goes more rigid and comes hard, shooting his hot load deep inside of me with a grunt "oohhhh shit.......fuck, fuck.....ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh".

We cling to each other as the last spasms of climax slowly subside, our bodies sweaty and warm against each other. My head is buried in the crook of his neck, our chests heaving. He caresses my back and touches my hair.

I finally lift my head, our eyes meeting and we share a tender kiss and a satisfied grin. He gently cups my chin, whispering "bloody hell".

"I second that" and we kiss again.

We jut hold each other for a while until he carefully rolls us over again, pulling from me and bolting for the bathroom, returning with a towel and ever so gently cleans me up. He kisses me again, saying softly "I hope I didn't hurt you or was too rough".

"It was amazing, Rich" and we embrace again.

He tosses the towel back in the bathroom and pulls me into his arms, both of us settling in and soon drifting off to sleep.

 

I wake up the next morning and roll over, I feel refreshed and a few muscles ache in a good way. Glancing at the clock, I yawn, it says *8am*. The shower is running and I get up, smiling when I recall last night. Walking in the bathroom, Richard is in the shower, his beautiful body on full display through the glass panels. I hurry and use the bathroom and then open the door to the shower, stepping in, wrapping my arms around him from the back. 

He turns around, embracing me, kissing me "morning.....didn't want to wake you......I have to get going, car will be here at 9am.....did you sleep good?".

"I did" and we kiss again "you?".

"Haven't slept that good in a long time" and he whispers "thank you".

"No, thank you, Rich....." and we relish in being together under the warm water and soon find ourselves devouring each other. 

Lifting me up, he pushes me against the tile as I wrap my legs around him, guiding him inside of me. He supports himself with one palm pressed on the wall and the other firmly under my behind. He sets a fierce pace, soon leaving me begging for more "harder, Rich.......ohhhhhh, more.......ohhhhhhh". I clench my walls around him and he slows down, aiming at my clit, trying to rub against me with each thrust. It doesn't take long before I climax with a sob, biting his shoulder and shuttering around him. It sends him over the edge and he drives into me a few more times, letting out a groan when he comes hard, flooding me with his warmth in long spurts.

We hold on to each other and exchange some tender kisses until he carefully helps me down and we finish showering together, washing each other and constantly kissing and touching. We share in room breakfast before he has to go, he very reluctantly kisses me deeply one last time before he leaves with a final glance before the door closes.

 

A couple of days later:

I'm standing up along with the rest of the audience, giving the entire cast of this brilliant play rousing applauds. Richard is beaming on the stage and I can't help but smile. We woke up in my bed this morning, I made it back to the city yesterday and we met for a late dinner after his play and he spend the night in my apartment. We share a lazy morning, went to one of my favorite breakfast places, which turned out to be one of his too. We both laughed once we realized, we are basically 2 blocks from each other here in the city. His apartment is a lot bigger and nicer than mine I'm sure, I haven't been there yet.

Richard left around noon to head into work, told me to come to the only performance today, the matinee, he would leave me a ticket at the ticket office, so here I am. It was a joy to see him on stage, this is where he belongs.

The cast takes a final bow. Everyone gather their things and start to leave. Someone approaches me, a younger guy "excuse me, are you Maya Adams?".

"That would be me".

"I'm the assistant stage manager, Richard asked me to please come get you......would you follow me please?".

I nod and follow him out, up the elevator and he leads me down the hall to a door with Richard's name on the outside. He knocks "Richard.....it's Steve.....I'm here with Miss Adams".

The door flies open, Richard peaks around the door, breaking into a smile when he sees me "thank you, I appreciate it" and he yanks me in, closing the door, revealing he is just in a towel, freshly out of a very quick shower. He pulls me in, kissing me silly. We finally break and he smiles "hey.....thanks for coming".

"Thanks for inviting me, it was brilliant, Rich!".

"Thank you" and he kisses me again "let me hurry and get dressed and do stage door, then I'll take you on a proper date, I promise". After another kiss, he lets me go and hurry to throw on some clothes, same as he wore yesterday, but I don't care. 

He takes my hand as we leave and he endures a few cat calls as we walk out. He lets go of my hand before we enter the lobby "just wait inside, I'll get you so we can hurry in the car, I don't want you to be bothered by anyone".

I nod and stand inside the lobby, watching as Richard steps out, encountering quite a few people waiting outside for him. He signs their things quickly going down the line, a few try to take selfies, but he doesn't really stop. I see some women kind of push each other to try and get to him, sad. He makes it to the end, the security guard right by him and he comes back, opens the door "ok, lets go" and I walk out as he sort of shields me, leading me briskly to the waiting car. I hear several people yelling for his attention, but he just waves "sorry guys, but I gotta run".

Security has the door open and I get in, Richard following right after and the car pulls away as soon as the door closes. 

Richard puts his arm around me, nuzzling my neck and giving me a soft kiss "let's go get some good food and then.....".

"And then what, Rich?".

He leans close, his lips against my ear "and then I would like to take you home....".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments welcome!


End file.
